kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 17
Summary A young Brilith says she heard that summoning a god would significantly shorten one's lifespan. She asks Agni if he is able to stay because she still has much of her lifespan left? He responds no, it is because he is an idiot. Agni and Gandharva continue with their conflict. Because Agni is reluctant to fight, Gandharva decides to change his plans and kill the god first, then the summoner later. When the nastika turns his right arm into an ice blade and uses it against Agni, the god stops it with his bare hand, getting his own arm halfway frozen in the process. Gandharva notices that Agni is not willing to cut his summoner's lifespan further by summoning a weapon, in contrast to what he said earlier about not caring about her. The god unleashes a heat burst transcendental to dissipate Gandharva's ice. Meanwhile, Asha and Leez are on their way to the temple when a sudden eruption of flames in the city catches their attention. A giant heat wave is heading their way. After his attack runs out, Agni stands in the middle of a deep fog, trying to think of a way to deal with the nastika without straining Brilith too much. He decides that simply raising the temperature is the only thing that would not affect her, but his chances are low. He calls out to Gandharva hiding in the fog, just to be slashed by his ice blade. Gandharva changes his mind again, now deciding to only kill Agni and letting the summoner live, because if the summoner dies then another human could just summon him again. But if Agni himself died, it would take the god decades to resurrect because of the different flow in time between this world and the underworld, so he would not need to deal with Agni again for a long time. He calls out to the god, asking him how he wants to die? But Agni stays passive, glad to hear his summoner will not be killed. However, Gandharva recalls memories of his daughter Shakuntala, who had the opinion that not every god is bad and they also have things precious to them to protect. She asked him to at least not fight against Mr. Agni because, after all, he saved their lives. Troubled, the nastika gives up the fight. In the meantime, Maruna cannot decide whether or not to go help Gandharva, imagining a moping and critical Gandharva no matter which choice he makes. He eventually chooses to act, and transforms into his sura form. 1-17 Agni and Gandharva struggle.png|conflict 1-17 explosion.png|danger MWSnap186.jpg|resignation Currygom's comment I was avoiding drawing him with Agni... Finally... I'm sorry, Gandharva. Afterword You can never tell what genre this webtoon is. But I wanted to categorize it, so I wrote "Fantasy Romance" in the introduction, and in the search engine I selected "Love" as the category. I didn't forget "Love" in the Prologue, but at the bottom was "X Action"... Guys, this is not a battle webtoon. It's a romance!!!!!!!!!!!! ...Even if I shout this, in reality it doesn't look like it's really a romance. ■ Inside the city, nearly everyone recognizes Brilith. So whenever she goes out, she wears a cloak with a hood that obscures her face, or wide-brimmed hats. If she doesn't, she can't do anything about the fans who flock to her... Moreover, if she's out with Agni, she has even more of a need to hide her identity. ■ In this scene when she was younger, she went out more frequently since she drew relatively less attention, but as she grew older she had fewer opportunities to go out into the city like this. It looks like they are on a date;; It would be a huge scandal if anyone found out... In general, whenever she wants to take a vacation, she has to travel to a remote location where there's nobody watching. ■ In the previous episode when Gandharva's hand changed into a sword, everyone wondered what his sura form looks like and how did it do that. As shown in this episode, the body shapes are not fixed to a single form. His hand is more like his sura body than an actual sword, but his sura form is still a mystery ^.^! A silhouette could be seen in Episode 12, but that's nothing definite yet... ■ The reason I didn't put Gandharva's face and arm together in the same image... I wanted to prevent a mass exodus of his fans. His body hasn't completely changed, just part of it... and it could be truly horrible to see it all in one image... The sword was sort of okay to see, but this is really too much... I tried sketching it, but it wasn't very good, so I deleted it. ■ And since I didn't put his face and arm in the same image, I didn't think anyone could guess what attack was being used when you can only see a part of the scene. But after he reverted his arm, I needed to show the whole scene... In the end I showed all of him. The difference in their heights is really sad to see.......... ■ Some of you asked why Shakuntala has not been mentioned in the afterword, but her profile is under "Supporting Characters". And you ask why she's a supporting character... and not a main character;;; The main characters all appeared in the Prologue (except for the blue-haired math tutor and the Currygom—the other 10 people). Notes * Show/Hide Spoiler Agni was unable to summon a weapon here, but we see him summon one in later this season. * Gods do not die permanently unless their jurisdiction has been destroyed. In the case of natural gods like Agni, they will not die until the universe itself is destroyed. * Currygom mentioned in another episode's afterword that in fact, the flashback to Shakuntala's scene should show the red sky of the sura realm, but does not due to it being Gandharva's biased vision... References